


2am

by orphan_account



Series: Smut, Fluff, Angst and Kinks, or Welcome to my mind! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, Cup of Tea - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Short Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Wedding, inablility to sleep, kiss, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri can't sleep.   Sweet short domestic fluff Victuuri story.





	2am

Yuuri woke with a jolt. Not again he thought, this was the third night in a row he had woken at 2am and he was brain-numbingly exhausted.

 

Viktor continued to snore contentedly next to his weary husband, totally unaware of Yuuri's inability to sleep.

 

Swinging his muscular legs out of their cosy bed, he stretched and adjusted his soft blue sleeping t-shirt. He searched the dark room for his underwear. Where had Viktor thrown it this time? It was bad enough that he couldn't find his glasses; the pitch black room didn't help matters at all. 

 

He giggled to himself, why did he bother wearing pants to bed in the first place? Viktor would always remove the offending article immediately. Viktor wanted sex every night; every morning as well if Yuuri was honest! Not that he was complaining. He still couldn't believe that he was married to this beautiful Russian man.

 

He padded over to the door. Ah, there they were. Nice throw Viktor, you managed to get them on the television this time.

 

Silently turning the handle, he let himself out of their warm bedroom. He shivered in the coolness of the night air in the hallway. 

 

Bathroom first, then tea.

 

Feeling a bit better after a wee and a teeth clean, Yuuri walked to the kitchen and found his spare glasses.

 

"Morning Makkachin". He scruffled the big poodles fluffy ears as he clicked on the cold metal kettle and waited for it to boil. 

 

Yuuri stared out of the large window at the sparkling street lamps of St. Petersburg, he loved it here in Russia with Viktor. 

 

Tea made, he wandered slowly through to the lounge and curled up in one of their enormous, expensive arm chairs and continued to look out over the sleeping city.

 

Makkachin followed him and flopped noisily on the floor beside the chair. 

 

His gold wedding band clinked against the warm mug and he smiled as he looked down at it. 

 

Their wedding had been the most amazing day of his life so far. Viktor looked so devastatingly handsome in his white suit, platinum hair softly flopping over his ice blue eyes. The look of total and utter devotion in his gaze as they spoke their vows to each other and exchanged rings was indelibly imprinted on Yuuri's memory. 

 

He looked up at the many framed pictures of the day on the white lounge walls. His favourite was an unposed shot of them kissing under a large tree in the gardens of the castle. He was reclining against the hard tree trunk; Viktor leaning into him. Yuuri stroked his lips; he could still feel that kiss. 

 

Wanting his husband now, Yuuri unfolded himself from the chair and returned to the bedroom. The light of the hallway cast its golden glow across Viktor, he hadn't moved. Yuuri looked at the peacefully sleeping man, desire continuing to spread through his toned body. Would Viktor complain if he woke him for sex? He didn't think so. 

 

He closed the bedroom door, removed his pants and slid into bed...


End file.
